Phoebe Halliwell
Phoebe Halliwell is the 3rd born daughter of Patty Halliwell & Victor Bennett; and she is a witch and a Charmed One. She has three sisters and one brother: Prue, Piper, Paige and Kevin. Phoebe is also the ex-wife of Cole Turner & Dex Lawson. She is currently married to a Cupid named Coop. She and her ex husband Cole, were expecting a child together, when the child was stolen from Phoebe's body by the Seer. Demons always considered Phoebe to be the weakest of the Charmed Ones, due to her powers being passive in nature. But she is hardly weak. Phoebe is a famous columnist, working for The Bay Mirror and is authoring her first book, entitled Finding Love. Phoebe fears: Losing a Sister; Losing a Child; and becoming evil or that she is truly evil deep down inside. Phoebe's greatest desire is: To have children of her own. Early Years Phoebe was born on November 2nd, 1975. It was Phoebe's power of premonition that altered her mother that she was pregnant again, after being told it was medically impossible for her to have another child. Shortly after her fourth sister was born, Phoebe's Grandmother bound all four children's powers, in order to protect them from a warlock named Nicolas. Sadly, not too long after Phoebe's birth, her mother was killed by a Water Demon; thus Phoebe grew up having no memories of her mother, until she and her sisters Prue and Piper encountered Nicolas and were forced to travel back in time. It was then Phoebe got to get to know her beloved mother. Phoebe was a good student in school, but became a rebel in her teens; getting into all kinds of trouble from skipping school to shoplifting. After her Grandmother died, Phoebe moved to New York, to get away from her sisters, due to the fact that she and her eldest sister Prue, did not get along (they were constantly fighting about Prue's ex-fiance, a man named Roger, who claimed that Phoebe was trying to steal him away from Prue.). Six months later on, October 7th, 1998, Phoebe returned from New York, being invited home by Piper. Her first night home, she and Piper began playing with their mother's old spirit board, which suddenly began spelling out the word Attic. Determined to find out what was going on, Phoebe went up to the Manor's attic. There she found hidden in a trunk the family's Book Of Shadows. Phoebe opened the book and read the incantation she found; an incantation that unbound the sisters powers, thus making them the Charmed Ones. Phoebe was the only one of the three sisters who willingly embraced being a witch and their new destiny as a Charmed One, a protector of the innocent. But thanks to this shared destiny, Phoebe and Prue were able to heal the rift between them and became closer than ever. As Phoebe matured, and grew older, she decided to go back to college, where she took courses in Psychology. It was during her return to college where Phoebe met the Assistant District Attorney Cole Turner, who in truth was the famous demon Belthazor. Phoebe and Cole fell in love, but eventually the truth about Cole was revealed. That he had been sent by an evil group known as the Triad to kill the Charmed Ones. But his love for Phoebe prevented him from doing this. When the truth about Cole was discovered, Phoebe was hurt and angry and wanted to vanquish him, but in the end, she helped him disappear, by faking his death. Between the struggles with loving a demon and the constant demon attacks, Phoebe finally managed to graduate with honors, however, she did not put her degree to use until 2 years after graduation. It was after her graduation that Cole returned from hiding, and after resisting at first, Phoebe admitted that she still loved him, and they began their relationship once more. Phoebe and Cole went through many struggles and tribulations in their relationship, but Phoebe was determined to "save" Cole from evil. However, tragedy struck the young witch on May 17th, 2001, when Phoebe's sister Prue was killed during a demon attack, by the''' '''Source's personal hit man, a demon named Shax. Prue's sudden and unexpected death devastated Piper and Phoebe, but Phoebe did her best to remain strong for Piper's sake, who was clearly falling apart. At Prue's funeral, Phoebe met a young woman, who triggered a premonition of Shax killing this stranger. Phoebe and Cole were determined to not let Shax kill anyone else and so they followed the mystery woman and were able to save her from Shax. Afterwards it was reveled by Phoebe's mother that this young woman was in fact her and Piper's youngest sister, named Paige. This revelation, allowed the Power Of Three to be reborn. A short time later, the sisters were attacked by the Source of All Evil, who was killed by the sisters and Cole. But unknown to anyone, the Source's powers entered Cole's body and eventually Cole was possessed by the demonic leader. The Source however could not destroy Cole's feelings for Phoebe and decided that having the witch by his side could prove useful. Thus Cole and Phoebe were married in a Dark Binding, disguised as a normal, holy ceremony. And with the help of a potion created by the Seer, Phoebe soon found herself pregnant. But when a second potion meant to block Phoebe's power of Premonition from seeing the truth about Cole being the Source wore off, Phoebe, in horror, ran back to her sisters for help. However, Phoebe couldn't deny her love for Cole or her child, and ultimately returned to Cole's side, becoming the Queen Of The Underworld. However, Phoebe could not separate herself from her sisters or from helping save innocents, which caused turmoil between her and Cole and the rest of the demons in the Underworld. In the end, Cole decided he had no choice but to kill Piper, Leo and Paige. And ultimately that forced Phoebe to decide that she had no choice but to stand by her sisters and vanquish Cole. Phoebe was mourning Cole's death and trying to help Darryl Morris cover up the fact that she and her sisters had "killed" Cole, when the Seer attacked, by having Phoebe kidnapped and used a dark magic spell to steal Phoebe's baby. Phoebe's child would be born with all the powers of a Charmed One and the Source, running through it's veins, thus making the child so strong magically that no one woman was strong enough to carry the child. This strong power, caused the Seer to explode and the explosion not only killed the Seer, but also several very high ranking demonic leaders. Believing her child was now also dead, Phoebe went into deep mourning, but forced herself to continue doing her job as a Charmed One. She received the ultimate shock when Cole returned alive and well, and still very much in love with her. Phoebe however did not love Cole any more, and quickly filed for divorce. It was after this that Phoebe got her job as Ask Phoebe at the Bay Mirror, when she and her sisters helped save an employee of the Mirror's from Demonic Power Brokers. And Phoebe's popularity grew and grew. Phoebe quickly found herself famous and a very popular advice giver. A couple of years later, Phoebe decided to go back to college and get her graduate degree, and officially become a psychologist. Later Years In 2003, Phoebe gained a new power, the power of Empathy. She then sometime later gained the power of Levitation. But at one point, Phoebe lost all 3 of her powers, as they were taken away from her because she was misusing them for her own personal gain, by forcing herself to get premonitions about who could be the father of her children. She was forced to "earn" each power back, one at a time. Phoebe did eventually gained all 3 of her powers back, but it took a long time for this to happen. By this time a young witch named Billie Jenkins had come into the sisters lives, and the Charmed Ones soon learned that Billie and her sister Christy were their next big challenge that they had to fight. During this time, Phoebe decided it was time to move out of Halliwell Manor. She moved into her condo and met a handsome man, who Phoebe was coninced was a demon. In truth he was a Cupid named Coop, and Phoebe's future husband. Phoebe, Piper and Paige eventually won the battle against Billie and Christy, with Billie's help. Billie was forced to vanquish her sister when she realized that Christy was evil and would never change. It was also during this time that Phoebe learned, thanks to her nephew Wyatt who appeared to the sisters as an adult man from the future, that her love for Coop was not forbidden by the Elders. That it was in fact the Elders who had sent Coop to her, as a thank you for all she'd done over the years. After the ultimate battle between Billie and Christy was won, Phoebe quickly married Coop in a ceremony performed by the Angel Of Destiny and the wedding was held at Magic School. Years later, Phoebe would receive the shock of her life when not only was her eldest Sister Prue, returned to life by the Elders, but her ex-husband, whom she believed was dead is also alive. And to top that off, Phoebe learned to her horror, that her unborn child she was expecting with Cole is also alive and is twins, a boy and a girl. Phoebe felt horrified at learning this, because she felt guilty at so quickly just assuming her child had died and moving on with her life. She is now attempting to get a handle on things and trying her best to build a relationship with her two eldest children, and learning to deal with the fact that her ex-husband Cole is back in her life as well as her sister. And to make matters worse, a new Source of all Evil has made her presence known and is determined to kill the Charmed Ones for good. Category:Characters Category:Witches